


Thank you

by tayli_125



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brother and sister angst, Straight forward answer pleasee, also, but - Freeform, i have an idea of angst, what is it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayli_125/pseuds/tayli_125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I suck at summaries)<br/>Bellamy jumps in a rushing river to save his sister and love.<br/>But what happens when he can hardly save himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so my second post, and I really hope you like it!  
> I had a dream like this, and I have been praying for Octavia to forgive Bellamy, and for Bellarke to just happen already!!!!!!!!!1  
> Ok... Please, comment and Kudos!  
> Thanks!!!

Bellamy:   
“Octavia! Wait!” I tried to yell over the rushing wind.   
Although she wouldn’t have listened to me anyways, I found it out of instinct to be so protective of her. Soon enough, we were running with the river, and the rain drops were pelting against our backs, as hard as ever. “Hurry up!” I heard Octavia bellow as she jumped on a rock to make her way across the river. Immediately, my hand went out to grab Clarke, who was going to follow my sister into danger.   
“Wait!” I yelled to both Octavia and Clarke, who both looked at me furiously, “What now!?” Octavia spat, impatiently. I clenched my jaw and spoke calmly, “O, you can’t swim, neither can you Clarke. And with jasper injured, I don’t think it’s smart, or safe, to make our way across a rushing river.”   
I saw Clarke look at me with pleading eyes, and before she could say anything Octavia was picking another fight, “It’s the fastest way to get to Luna! If you want to waste time and end more lives, feel free. I’ll meet you on the other side.” I looked to Clarke, and she too wretched away from my hold, “Think about this Princess. If you fall in, I can’t save either of you.” I told her. She clenched her jaw but shook her head, “It’s worth the risk.” She said, and jumped to the rock.   
I felt anger boil under my skin as I saw the only important people in my lives jump over death. 

Octavia:  
I heard Clarke gasp behind me, and I turned quickly to see her jumping onto my rock. I felt my stomach drop as the rock began to loosen its hold from the river floor. A small cry escaped our lips when the rock began to shake, and I looked at the river bank to see Bellamy, and Jasper scramble to our aid.   
“No!” Clarke cried, and put hand out to stop either of them come any closer. I saw Bellamy nervously back away and Clarke said with a shaking voice, “I think we need to jump back to the rock from before. I- I’ll go first.” I felt my stomach clench as Clarke’s trembling foot moved to go back to her original rock. “Steady,” I told her. As she turned around to nod, I began to move as well. “Careful Princess. Stay there, O.” I felt my heart swell with anger and love when Bellamy warned us, and before I could spit a terrible sentence at him, I felt my feet give, and suddenly, Clarke and I were drowning. 

Bellamy:  
I don’t remember screaming either of their names, or tossing my jacket off and jumping in after my sister and love. All I knew know was the icy knives stabbing into my skin, and the burning sensation in my muscles as I pumped my way towards the heap of blonde and brown hair being tossed in the freezing cold water. I risked opening my eyes, and was glad that Clarke was in arms reach. I felt my hands warp around her form, and I pulled her into my body. I used all my energy to push her above water, and suddenly, I felt Octavia’s body warp around mine, holding on for dear life. I gave a growl and pushed the three of us above water, and I gasped as soon as I felt the heavenly air fill my lungs. For a few seconds, the waters weren’t rushing, and I felt Clarke plant a clumsy kiss on my cheek, “Thank you.” She whispered, digging her shaking head in the crook of my neck.   
I felt a smug smile come on, and I looked to Octavia, who again looked like the toddler I used to look after. Her eyes wide, in fear and worry, but, when I held her a bit tighter, I felt her sigh against me and the smile reached my eyes when I realized she knew she was. That is, until the first rock came into view, and I felt the edges blast into my back. 

Clarke  
“Bellamy!” I tried to scream, as I dropped into the ice cold river, but I only got water in my mouth instead. My head ducked underwater, and I felt myself begin to drown. Help! I shrieked I my mind. And suddenly, I felt a force wrap around my body, and strong hands lifted me above water. I gasped in air, and felt around to grab anything that could save me. The only thing there, was Bellamy. My only life support, lifting me up so I could breath.   
I felt my heart flutter in loving and thanks, but then sink, when I had no sight of Octavia. I tried to scream her name, but nothing but a gurgle came out. After seconds of panic, I felt my neck sink into the water, and somehow, I was in one arm, and Octavia in the other arm, of a struggling Bellamy. I felt a reliefed smile pound on my mouth and I stuck a sloppy kiss on Bellamy’s cheek. I felt my body shudder at both the cold, and the fact I just kissed my crush, and then my mouth delivered a message, “Thank you.” I whispered, and nuzzled into Bellamy.   
I hardly saw him smile before he turned both Octavia and I away from a coming rock, and a sickening crunch sounded through my ears. 

Octavia  
I knew I was safe. It infuriated me that I was stuck with Bellamy, who again turned out to be right, but I was safe. I knew my big brother would save me. The only thought in my mind now, was if Bellamy would be able to save himself. Just in time for the rock to connect with Clarke, or I, Bellamy swerved in the water and faced us opposite of the boulder. I was going to protest, until I realized there was nothing I could do. I nearly screamed when I heard Bellamy’s back and head collide with the boulder. To my dismay, his grip tighten on us, and again, he slammed into a boulder.   
This time, I heard him grunt, and his head lulled to the side, dripping in blood. I felt panic retch through my emotions, and I almost turned him around to save him from the next boulder, but the current was to strong, and so was my brother. I braced myself as the final rock smashed into my brother, and I felt my stomach drop when I heard him cry out, and suddenly his grip loosened, almost completely.   
I looked around, and we turned out to be in calmer waters, making our way into a large lake. I felt my heart lift with relief and I began to push our way toward the bank of the river. 

Clarke:  
I only remember water.   
I can’t remember pain, just drowning, and the reassuring hold Bellamy had on me. Until the last rock hit, and I fell underwater. I felt water fill my airway, and just in time, I felt a hand weakly grasp my shirt, and before I could knock out, I remember seeing blood. 

Bellamy.   
Pain emanated through my body. I felt agony rush through my bloody back, and my now bloody head, and when I thought it would be enough pain to pull me into darkness, I felt my princess slip away from me, and a sudden knew pain stabbed my heart.   
She can’t die.   
I gave a grunt and almost screamed when the cuts in my arm stretched in search of Clarke. When I felt her shirt, I grasped it in my fist, and groaned as I pulled her towards the surface. I didn’t have time to check if she was alright, I needed to get them both to shore before I gave away. I saw Octavia leave my side, and nearly cried out when I felt my shoulder awkwardly move away from her. She scrambled towards shore, and I dragged Clarke with me to the river bank. The moment I felt real ground beneath me, I turned towards my princess, and felt my heart jump out of my chest, when I didn’t see her move.   
Not even her chest moved in the way it should to indicate she was breathing.   
I grunted in pain as I crawled my way towards her, and my shaking bloody hand went to her nose. I felt my eyes widen in fear when no air came to meet my finger-tips. “Bell?” I heard Octavia ask. I couldn’t respond, all I could do know was save Clarke.   
I shakily pushed my hands against her chest, and I grimaced as I leaned down to blow air into her mouth. Again and again I tried CPR, and after pain and pleading for her not to leave me, I heard her gasp and hack all the water she swallowed out of her lungs.   
A pained sigh escaped my lips, and I sunk to the floor when I saw that she rose to her feet trembling. For a few seconds, I felt no pain. I didn’t feel the cuts in my arms, or the agony running through my head and back. As well as the sharp pain in my right shoulder.   
I felt nothing.   
No pain.   
No fear.   
No guilt.   
And I thought, is this what it’s like to die?

Octavia  
“Clarke!?” I asked as she began to cough all the water from her lungs. I sank to my knees and smacked her back with my hand, “Breath. Just breath Clarke, you’re okay.” After a few moments of her raspy breathing and my sigh of relief I saw a body to the right of me.   
“Jasper!?” I asked and before I could think, I ran towards him. He gave me a terrified look and rejected my hug. I felt embarresment well in my stomach, but it turned to fear when I realized he was running towards Bellamy.  
I turned around in time to see jasper and Clarke run towards my brother, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. I felt my eyes widen, and instead of attacking him in insults and hurtful words, started to beg.   
“Bell!?” I yelled as I raced towards him.   
“Bellamy!” I then shrieked when he was hardly moving.   
I gasped when I saw the sorry sight of what used to be my brother. A split bloody head, and back. Bruises painting his arms and legs as well as his torso. There were cuts on his arm and his shoulder jutted out in an awkward position. That was when I turned to Clarke, “Do something!” I yelled at her, as I sat down to cradle his bloody head. “God. Bellamy not you too.” I growled.   
At that moment, I felt water pool in my eyes, and tears began to fall.   
Not you too. 

Clarke  
“Take your shirt off Jasper!” I ordered. He immediately obliged and I covered Bellamy’s head in Jaspers shirt. Then I cut his shirt off, and began to feel around for any lung injuries. As my hands felt around his battered torso, I was relieved that my findings weren’t as horrible as I had anticipated. “Four broken ribs.” I muttered under my breath. I then took my jacket off and did my best to wrap his ribs tightly. I cringed when I heard him moan.   
After that, I checked the cuts gushing blood from his right arm, which was also connected to a dislocated shoulder. “I- I need stitches, or, anything! Jasper, give me your med kit!” I yelled, panicking. I felt my stomach turn when Bellamy grew even paler. I looked up and saw Jasper still standing there, “Get it!” I demanded. He shot me a frantic look, and dug into his pack, to find the med kit. I felt relief wash over me like a wave when he handed me stitches.   
I felt my hands shake, and tears blurred my vision as I began to sew Bellamy back together. “Clarke.” I heard Octavia say my name behind me and I looked up from the messy job f stitches I was giving Bellamy. “What!?” I snapped. Octavia took a deep breath and eased Bellamy’s head off of her thighs, “You need to calm down. Freaking out is just going to hurt Bell more. Give me the other stitches, I’ll finish his arms while you take care of his head.”   
Surprise breached my panic as I looked into Octavia’s big fearful eyes.   
I nodded.   
Within the next half an hour, we had Bellamy’s wounds closed, and we found a soft patch of grass to lay him in while we created a fire around him. Every few minutes I checked his pulse and his temperature. Every time my hand came away from his forehead I felt a jolt of fear hit me hard in the chest. His breathing sounded painfully raspy, and his skin was abnormally hot.  
Although, the coldness of my skin may have a factor in the way I took his temperature. That’s when I realized how cold I really was. My hair was still dripping wet, and my clothes stuck to my skin in an icy manner. I felt myself begin to shiver, and I crouched closer to the fire, next to a dry Octavia. “Here,” She said and draped Bellamy’s jacket over my shoulders. I took it thankfully and looked back to my friend.   
“Are you hurt?” I asked.  
She shook her head and said suddenly, “You stopped breathing Clarke. And Bellamy put his pain aside to save you.” I noticed how she wouldn’t meet my gaze, “And now he is dying.” She muttered. My eyebrows creased and I felt tears sting my eyes when she mentioned the death of an indestructible man. “He’s not going to die.” I whispered. She continued, “My big brother is going to die, and all I did was hate him.” I saw a tear roll down her cheek and I growled, “He is not going to die! I won’t lose him to!” She clenched her teeth and without another word, she left me with an unconscious Bellamy and a sleeping Jasper.   
That’s when I began to weep. 

 

Octavia  
A scream retched threw my mouth as soon as I knew the sound of the river would muffle it. Anger tore through my emotions and I reached for my sword. I felt the handle and began to hack at the nearest tree. “God!” I shrieked as I kept stabbing the tree. Again and again I slammed the sword into the tree and again and again tears fell down my angered face.   
After a few minutes of rage, I felt a sharp pain cut through my hand. A yelp of pain escaped my mouth and I dropped my sword. I looked down at my bloody hand and winced when I saw the large gash cutting across my palm. I gave an exasperated sigh and dropped to the ground. I then curled in on myself and began to sob.   
At that moment, the only thing I wanted was to be comforted by my big brother. 

 

Bellamy   
The throbbing in my head had ceased, but the angry pain in my arm and shoulder was unwavering. As well as the ache in my chest and back, which wouldn’t subside. I opened my eyes and saw stars. I realized I was lying on my back, with my arm in a sling and my ribs tightly wrapped. I gave a groan as I propped myself up on my good elbow and I immediately fell back to my original place. The pain suddenly exploded through my body, and I tried my hardest to stop any sign of distress escape my mouth.  
I failed and landed with a shout of pain leaving my mouth.   
My jaw clenched and I felt my head begin to throb again.  
Everything suddenly grew fuzzy and it felt as though fire was burning itself through my body. Visions of red blurred their way into my sight and I felt panic land its way into the pit of my stomach. I felt myself rise painfully to my feet and suddenly I was being weighed down to the floor. A scream of terror and pain escaped my mouth when I saw a grounder make his way towards me. “Lincoln?” I croaked. He came closer and pain exploded in my head when he smashed me with the hilt of his sword, “I’m so sorry.” I managed to say over and over again, before passing out again.

Jasper  
I was woken up by a sudden groan, and I opened my eyes to see Bellamy propped up on his good elbow. I was about to alert Clarke, when I realized she wasn’t even there. I scrambled to my feet when he dropped to the ground with a short cry. “Bellamy?” I asked as I stooped over him. I saw him begin to shake, and his face contorted in pain as he got to his feet, “Hey! Bellamy stay down!” I yelled and tried to pull him back to the floor. He gave a yelp as he fell to the ground, landing hard on his head.   
Once on the floor, I saw tears leak from his eyes and he whispered, “I’m so sorry.” Countless times before he fell back unconscious. I felt my stomach tighten at the sight of my friend and leader at such a vulnerable and weak state. “Clarke!” I yelled turning around to find her at once. 

Clarke  
The lake wasn’t a lake. If Bellamy hadn’t jumped in to save us, we would be dead, and our bodies would belong to the sea.   
I felt my stomach twist into a knot of guilt and I looked back to Jasper frantically calling my name. I ran to meet him half way and I asked, “What’s wrong?” He said, breathlessly, “Bellamy… Hallucinating.” My eyes widened and I ran towards our campsite, to find a shuttering, sweaty, pale Bellamy. I felt my heart reach out to him and I put a hand to his cheek, “Shh. Bellamy it’s okay. Shh.” I felt him flinch at my touch, but when he opened his eyes I saw his pain and fear, “780 people.” He rasped. My eyebrows knitted together and I brushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead, “What do you mean?” I asked. He began to whimper as he said, “That’s how many people I’ve killed. And now they are coming for me.” He whispered the word me at the end of his sentence and I felt sadness encase my heart. I shook my head and said, “No. No one will hurt you. No one.” He clenched his jaw and I began to caress his face, “I promise.” I whispered. He gripped my hand weakly and whispered, “What if I get you killed?”   
I licked my lips and responded, “You would never hurt me.” He closed his eyes and asked, “Would you hurt me?” I quickly shook my head, “Never. I love you Bellamy. I would never hurt the man I love.” I regretted the words as soon as they escaped my mouth, but now that they had been said, I wouldn’t take it back. He gritted his teeth and croaked, “Octavia hurt me. She hates me.” A tear slipped down my cheek and I kissed his hot hand, “She is just angry. She needs time to heal. And so do you. Rest Bellamy.” He gave me another scared look, but wearily nodded.   
Before the sleep overtook him, he whispered, “I love you too princess.”   
I felt myself smile, before I too fell asleep. 

 

Octavia  
I woke up cold and sore.   
I gave a groan as I pulled myself to my feet and I peered down at my hand, which was now purple and swollen around my gash. I gritted my teeth and stuck it into my jacket pocket before trudging back towards camp.   
It was mid-morning, and I was starving. Jasper too was picking at the last of our rations. I looked over at Bellamy, who seemed better than he did last night, with Clarke asleep right next to him. A small smile reached my lips and I signaled for Jasper to join me in hunting.   
“Food, food, food.” He chanted quietly as we walked through the nearby forest. Although the camp was always in sight incase anything happened to Bellamy. “They said they loved each other last night.” Jasper blurted out. I smirked and said, “Finally.”   
He smiled and looked down at me, “They are a good team.” He said. I smiled and looked back at camp. I nodded in agreement. 

After we had caught breakfast, we walked back and Jasper stopped me, “So,” he began, “I heard you told Bellamy, he was dead to,” I interrupted him and began to walk, “Yeah. I did. So what?” He licked his lips and said gently, “Octavia. Bellamy is your brother. You have to know he never wanted anything to happen to Lincoln.” I clenched my jaw and said through gritted teeth, “Lincoln’s still dead.” Jasper pursed his lips and whispered, “I know. And there is no point in acting as if you hating Bellamy is going to bring Lincoln back. For God’s sake, he jumped into a river and nearly died for you. Have you even checked on him since it happened?”   
Anger boiled under my skin and I slammed Jasper into the nearest tree, “Don’t talk to me like I don’t know what he has done for me. I know he has killed for me, and I know he will die for me. But I can’t say I would do the same for him.” Guilt pooled in my stomach as I walked away from Jasper, leaving my hateful words with him. 

Bellamy  
I was aware of the pain even before I opened my eyes.   
Pain in my right shoulder and arm.   
Pain beating down on my chest and on my back.  
And pain throbbing in my head.   
I groaned as I sat up and there was no way I could hid the wince that contorted my face in pain. I had to admit, fighting against three boulders was a bad idea.  
I looked down and saw Clarke, who was sleeping incredibly close to me. That’s when I remembered I had confessed my love for her last night, in my haze of pain and fear.   
I smiled.   
She knew. And she told me first.   
I reached down and shook her awake, “Good morning princess.” I whispered. She woke up with a gasp and relaxed realizing it was me who woke her. Her face softened, and suddenly turned panicked, “Why are you sitting up!?” She asked and got to her knees. I smiled but cringed as she pushed my down, “Easy princess.” I gasped.   
She licked her lips and said, “You can sit up, but not on your own. Let me get Jaspers pack.” I smiled against the pain and watched as she scrambled for Jaspers backpack. When she came back and eased me against the backpack, I gritted my teeth, but gave Clarke my signature smirk. She just shook her head. “What?” I asked, taking her hand. She looked at me with pained eyes, “You can’t give me that look. Giving me that look is like lying to me.” I rose my eyebrows, “What are you talking about?”   
“That, smirk. Its like your giving me, an assurance that your invincible. But,” Her voice trailed off and she looked away, “Bellamy you could have died. And I don’t know what I would do if you did.” Her voice broke at the end of her sentence and I winced as I leaned closer to her. I untwined our hands and I turned her face toward mine. I felt my heart thud when I saw she was crying. “I’ll never leave you princess.” She looked into my eyes and I did as she had last night, “I promise.” I said.   
She smiled and leaned into my good side.   
I kissed the top of her head and whispered, “I love you princess.”  
“I love you too Bellamy.” 

Octavia  
I started cooking three squirrel like things when Bellamy and Clarke woke up, “Good,” I muttered, “Food is almost ready. Clarke, Jasper needs help unloading junk from the rover, and he found a bridge. Says it’s just a few meters from where we washed up.” I looked back and saw her leave without a word.   
Bellamy watched as she went.   
I rolled my eyes and continued cooking.   
Only a few minutes later was the food ready and I served myself and Bellamy. I turned to give it to him, and I was surprised when I saw him struggling to his feet. I jumped up and grabbed his good shoulder, “Hey, idiot, sit down. You’ll hurt yourself even more.” I felt a twinge of guilt as he grunted on his way back to the floor. He looked up at me and I went to fetch his food. I handed it to him and sat down, eating as well.   
Minutes passed in silence before I could say anything. I took a deep breath and looked at my brothers bruised face, “Why would you do that for me? Save me after all the horrible things I’ve said to you?” I felt tears well in my eyes when he answered, “O, just because I’m dead to you doesn’t mean you’re dead to me.” I looked at him and felt my lip begin to quiver.   
Tears began to roll down my face as soon as he said, “My sister. My responsibility.” I looked at him as water poured down my face. “Bell,” I tried to say, but the rest of my sentence wouldn’t leave my mouth. He just stared at me with familiar eyes. He clenched his jaw as he neared me, and I pushed him back, wincing as his skin met my cut hand. I tried not to pull back, but he caught my arm weakly and asked with worried eyes, “Are you hurt?” I shook my head and tried to pull away from him, but he had already seen my hand.   
“O,” He began, “Why didn’t you say anything? It could be infected.” He started to get to his feet but fell back in a painful moan, “No. Stay down Bell.” I whispered. He took my hand and inspected it. He looked up at me and asked, “Did this happen in the river?” Again, I shook my head and whispered, “I did it to myself. I was mad and afraid, and stupid.” I gazed down at my hand and confessed, “Bellamy. I was so angry at you. I was lost, and afraid without you, but I didn’t know how to tell you I still needed you.” I began to cry freely and I looked up at Bellamy. He too was sad.   
“O, you don’t need to,” I interrupted him and kept going.   
“Why did you have to jump into that river and save me!? It was so much easier to hate you. It was so much easier to think of you as dead to me rather than another life I could lose.” I looked at him through teary eyes and I whispered, “But, I love you big brother. I just can’t lose you.” His eyebrows creased and he pulled me into his body.   
I felt a sob rack my body and he stroked my head and whispered, “I’m so sorry, O. I don’t deserve this.” Again I cried and I sobbed, “Remember when I said your actions have consequences?” He painfully nodded and I hugged him tighter as I said, “I was really talking about me. Lincolns dead, and it because of,” He interrupted me sharply and pulled away, “Me.” He said.   
“Licoln is dead and its because of me.”  
I clenched my teeth and felt my stomach turn as he said, “I’ve killed hundreds of people. I’m a monster, who doesn’t deserve forgiveness. I’m a monster who should have drowned in that river.”   
I felt my heart thud as he looked to his hands and I kissed his forehead, “No Bell. You’re my big brother, and all you have ever done is save my life. I don’t know what your definition of a monster is, but someone who cares about someone as insignificant as me, is not a monster. You are not a monster, and I am so sorry.”   
I pulled him in for another embrace and before we dosed of I whispered, “Thank you.” 

Bellamy  
I still felt pain.   
But it was no longer in my heart.   
Octavia apologized.   
She was sorry.   
And she loved me.

Clarke comforted me.   
She believed in me.  
And she too loved me. 

It’s all I’ve ever wanted.


End file.
